


Do you really want to hurt me?

by kaige68



Series: Licking [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you really want to hurt me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit  
>  **Notes:**  
>  Un-beta'd all is concrit welcome  
> So [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** and I have decided to work this out as a series, going back and forth with a piece of fic each (instead of RP-ing it). This then, becomes part 7 of our **Licking** series.  
>  Part 1 **We should WHAT?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505495)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/135554.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 2 **Seriously?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/506563)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98060.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 3 **Is this a Joke?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/509262)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/135772.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 4 **Why did I ask?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510272)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98513.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 5 **Would I lie to you?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510659)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/136014.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 6 **Is that a promise?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/511675)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98742.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**
> 
>  
> 
> (Title is because I cannot get 80's music out of my head!)

Steve took it all in as he crossed Danny’s living area and headed for the door, summarily dismissed. Wait for back-up, no more un-discussed avenging, and no discussion of licking while in tac gear. He nodded to himself; they were do-able things. Even an admittedly juvenile part of Steve recognized that while he couldn’t talk about licking Danny, he could still get the message across by leering.

He opened the door and stepped back out to the balcony, sure in the knowledge that he would do whatever it took to keep Danny as a friend, sure that he did deserve Danny’s _punishments_ , that he needed to atone.

And just before he pulled the door closed behind him, his mind went a bit beyond what Danny had said. “What if…” Steve gripped the outside knob tightly. “What if I don’t want you to forget everything?” He looked across the room to where Danny was watching him and sighed, trying to pull his thoughts together again, wanting to be the guy that maybe deserved Danny.

“Yeah, it started as something funny.” Steve leaned against the doorway for a moment. “I like to push your buttons.” He wasn’t apologizing; Danny enjoyed goading Steve as well. “It’s more now, D. You do look good in the vest; you do look proficient. And maybe thinking about it so much has made me realize that I have a thing for people who are good at what they do and look hot doing it.”

Steve turned, looked across the view into the night. When Danny still didn’t speak up Steve turned back but couldn’t meet the other man’s gaze. “I padded the list, made the whole thing up… But you called them, you checked them out. And you were mad that I might have given someone else the list before.” _You pictured that come shot. You thought about what it would be like if I came on your face. And then you went on to call another number on the list._ Steve didn’t know how he was supposed to take that as anything other than encouraging.

He did think they should fuck. Just as he’d said to his partner days ago or maybe it was years; it felt like he’d changed a lot since it started. However, standing there in Danny’s door, having heard Danny tell him to go home, Steve didn’t think they should just fuck. He thought they should do more. Share dinners on a regular basis. Breakfasts too. Split the dish duty, laundry responsibilities, vacuuming. Fuck like tigers in heat, fuck like there was no one else in the world, and fuck like it meant something.

Danny had thought about him and Steve together, he’d made at least two calls, and he’s sent a jealous text. “I’ll take whatever you think I deserve, I’m sure I deserve worse for putting you through this. But I can’t un-ring this bell. Even if I wanted to. Which, by the way, I don’t. I still think we should make love. Slow and hot…

“I’ll go home, and if you want to pretend that none of this ever happened…” Steve shrugged. “I’ll let you, and won’t bring it up again. I’ll follow your rules, and I’ll let you pretend. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

He closed the door, and knew that it was a romance movie performance he’d just given, but his heart did ache all the same.

****

Danny sat through the speech, listened and let Steve finish (which he admittedly felt magnanimous about), and then he watched Steve leave. Listened to the door click shut quietly.

_FUCK MY LIFE!_

He slammed his beer onto the coffee table, disregarding the way it sloshed over the edge and onto the wood. He stomped to the door and threw it open then yelled toward the stairs. “STEVEN MCGARRETT! You are an ASSHOLE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8 **What am I doing?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/514374) or [LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/99015.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
> 


End file.
